<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice As Much Love by CordeliaOllivander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561187">Twice As Much Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander'>CordeliaOllivander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Family Fluff, Friendship, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco receives the best gift Lavender could have ever given him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavender Brown/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twice As Much Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lot of fun writing these two! Happy birthday, Draco!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
<p></p><div><p>
      <strong>
        
      </strong>
    </p><p> </p><p>
      <strong>12 Hours</strong>
    </p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco sat in the cafeteria at St. Mungo’s staring at his cup of coffee. He hated the stuff, but something had to keep him going, and Lavender swore it had always worked for her. She would be furious with him right now if she knew he was letting this cup go to waste. Ever since they had found out she was expecting, she refused to drink it even though it was her absolute favorite.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Not going that well I take it?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco looked up at Hermione’s soft voice and smiled. “It’s going fine, just slow. She’s been in labor for over twelve hours now.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Hermione sat down next to him and placed her hand over his. “Sometimes babies take a while.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I know, I just thought that with two, it would go quicker.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Did she send you away?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>He nodded. “She told me to get something to eat. I haven’t left her side. I couldn’t possibly eat anything now, but she worries, so I came down here anyway.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“You should eat something, or at least finish your coffee.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I don’t even like this stuff.” He grumbled.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>With a final pat to his hand she stood up. “I’ll check in on you both later, I have the late shift tonight.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco smiled up at her. “See you then, Healer Weasley.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, then left him to stare at his unfinished coffee.</p></div><div><hr/></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
      <strong>19 Hours</strong>
    </p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“You’re getting there.” Hannah said cheerfully as she ran her final diagnostics. “Almost fully dilated now.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco held his wife’s hand as she squeezed it tightly through another contraction. “Hear that, Lav? You’re so close.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Shut up, Draco.” She hissed.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Hannah laughed at the pair of them. “I’m going to make sure everything’s prepared, it won’t be long now. Call if anything changes.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco nodded and Hannah left, leaving just the two of them. Lavender’s grip on his hand loosened, letting him know that the worst of the pain had passed. “Are you sure you don’t want anything for the pain?"</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“No, I want to do this without.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I just hate seeing you like this.” He admitted. “I wish I could take the pain for you.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I know you do.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>She said softly. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, so Draco summoned more ice chips over for her. “You always know just want I need.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco snorted. I didn’t always.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Lavender hummed in relief as Draco fed her a few ice chips. “I think you did, you just didn’t want to admit it.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco perched himself on the edge of the bed, refusing to make eye contact. “You deserved better than me.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Draco, I’m right where I want to be.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco leaned down and kissed her chapped lips, wondering how he ever got this lucky.</p></div><div><hr/></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
      <strong>23 hours</strong>
    </p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Her curly hair was piled on top of her head and sticking to her sweat soaked forehead. Her face was red and blotchy, and Draco was sure she’d broken all the fingers on his right hand.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“It’s time!” Hannah squealed. “Lav, you’ve got to push!”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Lavender screamed and pushed as hard as she could, making Draco feel completely helpless. He hated this. Hated how much pain she was in, and hoe exhausted she was.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Draco.” She whimpered.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I’m right here.” He soothed. “You’re doing so well, Love. It will soon be over, I promise.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I’m… so tired.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I know, you’re almost there.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Lavender began to cry, breaking Draco’s heart even more.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Lav, on the next big contraction, push with everything you’ve got.” Hannah said sternly. “We’ve got to get these babies out.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco looked over at Hannah, who was watching the screen that monitored the babies. “Everything is okay, right?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Hannah nodded, but it didn’t convince him that everything really was alright. “She’s been in labor a long time, sometimes it can be stressful for the babies.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco turned his attention back to his wife. “Lav, one big push, okay?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“It hurts, Draco.” She cried. “It hurts so much."</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco pushed the damp hair away from her face. “If I could take it all away I would.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Lavender tried to take a deep calming breath. “One push?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Just one.” Draco smiled.</p></div><div><hr/></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
      <strong>25 Hours</strong>
    </p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Last one! This is it!” Hannah shouted over Lavender’s screams. “I can see the head!”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco had never been more terrified in all of his life. Lavender was the strongest person he’d ever met, and he would fight anyone that told him different. With that one excruciating final push, his second child was born.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Lavender cried tears of joy as Draco kissed her cheeks, his own tears soaking his face. “You are amazing. I love you so much.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I love you.” She breathed.</p></div><div><p>~</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>After the nurses had cleaned and examined the twins and made Lavender as comfortable as possible, they were left alone to enjoy their newborn children. Lavender held their daughter, while Draco held their son.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“So, have you picked out your name?” She asked quietly.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco couldn’t take his eyes off his of his children. He hoped they had their mother’s heart, he hoped they had their mother’s everything. “I have. Have you decided?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Lavender smirked. “I knew mine right away. You first.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco cupped his wife’s cheek as he leaned over to kiss her. They’d gone back and forth with baby names, then finally decided that Draco would choose their sons name, and Lavender would choose their daughters.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Scorpius.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Lavender smiled. “After a constellation. I like it very much.” She swayed over and kissed her son’s forehead. Hello, Scorpius. Meet your sister, Perrie.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He was sure that she would have come up with something much more outrageous. “Perrie?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Short for Periwinkle.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>His slow smile turned into a laugh. “After a color. Of course. Hello, Perrie. My beautiful girl.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco moved to lay next to Lavender as she snuggled into his shoulder. “I love you. More than words could ever say.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I love you, too.” Her eyes closed and her face relaxed as she laid beside him peacefully. “Draco?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Hmm?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Happy birthday.”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“What?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Today is your birthday. Did you not realize the time?”</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Draco looked down at the twins in shock. Today was his birthday. His children were born on his birthday. “No, I wasn’t even aware. I completely forgot about it.” His eyes filled with tears as he thought about how this day would always be the best day of his life. “Wow. Happy birthday.”</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>